Fasteners for use in roofing and steel building construction currently include the ring shank self-sealing nail, the self sealing hex head. Manufacturers of these fasteners recommend these said existing fasteners be replaced every five years. This replacement is necessary because the rubber seals used on these fasteners are damaged by the sun's UV Rays due to their exposed nature. In addition, snow falls and lands on the rooftop, and gravity causes the snow to slide downhill which builds up against the vertical walls of the hex head and increases in weight. Eventually the weight of the snow and ice overwhelms the holding power of the existing fasteners and with the aid of gravity the snow and ice unload, violently sliding over the existing fasteners and causing damage to the fasteners and their seals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,262 to Hargis discloses a weatherproof fastener having a shank and head, the latter formed with a recess in its lower surface. A gasket is positioned in the recess, which it partially fills until the screw is employed to joint two elements and the gasket is compressed so that it fills the entirety of the recess, thereby preventing to ingress of undesirable materials. Hargis fails to consider the solid connection between the said head and said shank create a “T” shape, which when the fastener is applied at any off angle other than perfectly vertical, will allow the ingress of undesirable materials to the underside of the head as it becomes exposed to sliding snow and ice and UV Rays. When the fastener is applied at an off angle one side will touch the workpiece and the opposite side will rise up creating a gap between the workpiece and the outer rim of said head, therefore allowing the ingress of said materials.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussions of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach or suggest, show or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.